Wearing and Tearing
by xxxSojournerOfTruthxxx
Summary: "People are disappearing Dean. The thing is they've all vanished at the same place – the Lincoln Memorial – with all of their clothes and belongings left in piles. Everyone is gibbering about alien abductions and Lincoln's ghost." The Winchester brothers meet the NCIS team when something new takes over Lincoln's statue. Rated M for future chapters. (Blood, Gore, etc.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or NCIS.**

**Read, enjoy, then review please!**

** xX||Chapter One||Xx**

"It starts out like a murmur and then it grows like thunder!" Led Zeppelin blasted through the Impala's speakers as trees blurred together when Dean stomped on the gas. His head banging in time with the music, Dean felt compelled to speed when the guitar picked up its pace. A more serious Sam turned down the volume and admonished his older brother. "We're not on some southern back road anymore you have to obey the traffic laws here. And remember to turn left onto Ohio Drive in the next couple hundred feet."

Scowling, Dean reluctantly eased his foot off the accelerator but not before throwing an indignant insult back.

"Bitch."

Sam answered with his customary, "jerk."

"Hmph, so remind me again why we're purposefully heading into fed city?"

"People are disappearing Dean. The thing is they've all vanished at the same place – the Lincoln Memorial – with all of their clothes and belongings left in piles. Everyone is gibbering about alien abductions and Lincoln's ghost."

Dean groaned as he imagined Abraham Lincoln conspiring with aliens. "Yeah so Lincoln has a fetish for probing naked people with aliens. Right. It's probably just some shitty prank being pulled by a bunch of teenage punks." He snorted.

"Yeah well Bobby felt that it needed some looking into. Or do you need your feathery friend's consent before you do anything now?" Sam retorted sardonically.

The two brothers' bickering continued until the memorial came into view. Then their 'game faces' were donned as they pulled into the parking lot. Dean lovingly patted his baby and carefully locked her doors. He then proceeded to grab a camera and an iron stake from the trunk.

"Cover?" Sam asked when he caught the camera tossed to him.

"Journalists of the supernatural." They both grinned but wished that the supernatural part wasn't true. It wouldn't hurt to have come here for a voluntary sightseeing trip instead of a life threatening job.

Dean scanned their surroundings whilst they walked in the direction of Lincoln's statue. His baby brother pointed them in the right direction where most of the disappearances had occurred. Pulling out their respective EMF Readers they settled to searching for clues. For about ten minutes they worked in concentrated silence, pausing only when someone passed by. Dean gave up first and collapsed on a bench and complained loudly. "Sammy there's no goop, cold spots, sulfur, and my EMF Reader ain't picking up anything."

"Sam." The younger man corrected. "And I'm not finding anything either. Maybe it's not demon or spirit related and it's more along the lines of a werewolf or vampire."

"Great - just what we need - another den of vampires." Dean shuddered at the thought, remembering his not distant enough memory of being turned. That was one experience he would not like to repeat. The brothers once again fell quiet as they contemplated the idea. Suddenly the calm was broken when a shout rang through the memorial grounds.

"Freeze and put your hands in the air!"

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo hurriedly climbed out of the car and rested his hand on the hood, repressing the urge to hurl his breakfast on the ground. After a few dry retches, Tony turned to the driver and remarked in a hoarse voice, "I'm starting to think Ziva's driving is better than yours Boss."

Gibbs ignored his young agent and barked out orders. "McGee, Ziva you've got bagging and tagging. DiNozzo you're with me. There's no body so Ducky won't be coming." He head towards Lincoln's statue not bothering to check that Tony was following him, he didn't need to. Gibbs halted at the edge of the tree cover and motioned for his senior agent to do the same. They both armed themselves and stealthily inched closer to two men that appeared to be investigating the memorial. When Gibbs heard the men mention the disappearances, he dropped his cover and shouted, "Freeze and put your hands in the air!"

The shorter one that had been sitting on a bench cussed loudly but he stood and raised his hands obediently while the taller one's shoulders seemed to droop in defeat as he too obeyed. Gibbs presented his badge and continued speaking but this time with less volume. "We're NCIS and I'd like to take you in for questioning." He noticed the shorter man shift protectively in front of the other one, green eyes hardening in what seemed to be resolve.

"Run Sammy! Call Cas! Or Bobby!"

He then ducked under Tony's raised gun and clouted him in the jaw with a powerful right hook. A flurry of fists ensued with the man showing incredible combative skills. The fight continued until a shot rang out in the open space. "Sammy's" companion suddenly stilled and a grunt escaped his tightly laced lips. His jeans were now sporting a hole in the left knee and blood painted the denim a crimson red. Looking around, Gibbs saw Ziva and McGee who must have heard the commotion and come running. Ziva was holstering her weapon with a grim expression that signaled that the shot had been hers. The now injured man must have realized this too because he muttered out loud, "Shit, I let a girl get me. I'll never hear the end of this." Gibbs admired the man's strength. Most people would have been screaming in agony but the only sign of pain he was revealing was a furrowing of the brow and a clenched jaw. As Tony cuffed him and read him his rights, Gibbs asked for his name. The man scoffed and answered with a smirk, "James Dean." Gibbs saw him scan the area around them, probably looking for his partner.

"So James Dean, where's this Sammy of yours?"

'James Dean' stiffened for just a second before relaxing again, but the older man didn't miss it. Interesting, he thought, those two must be close. Most criminals would sell out their partner in a flash if they think they might be able to strike a deal.

"Texas baby, Texas." The man answered flashing pearly white teeth in a grin that was more feral than friendly.

"Mhmn. Let's see if you'll feel better about spilling the beans in an interrogation room at the base." Gibbs turned to his team. "DiNozzo we're bringing this man in. McGee call Ducky and tell him to prepare a first aid kit. Ziva, find the other one."

The agents scattered to their respective stations and hurriedly attended to their orders.


End file.
